dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Larthrose, the Vale Howler
Larthrose, the Vale Howler, is a Arcane Sentinel from Pemnost. He is the Aoolu for Arcanegenesis. Revelation Larthrose was created in a brainstorming/walking session between Piminy and his little brother. Weapons Larthrose has a set of gauntlets that have metal claws on them called Wolf Paws. Base Stats Lore Larthrose was, and still is, a haunted being. He also holds to a shred of hope, that not all creatures are vicious,and that one day he won't have to fight for his life every day. Larthrose was once known only as "The Creature", a being of myth and fear. He really was just a oversized woods-hound, sent to live in the canyon by a master who thought him freakish. Larthrose kept the canyon where he lived safe by way of his size and reputation: no one wnated to enter a vale where a beast lived. Then one day something did, a monster of huge proportions. The monster nearly killed Larthrose and destroyed the town in the plain below. Larthrose lived in fear and pain for some time afterwords, licking his wounds and dreading the return of the monster. Then he met a female resident of the village below. She tended to the ailing Creature, slowly nursing him back to health. '' ''Then one day, when Larthrose went out hunting, he was captured by a cloaked figure. This was followed by days of fear as Larthrose was injected with strange concotions and tested over and over again. Months later,the Darkspore attacked the village where The Creature was being held, releasing him. Then he was finnaly named; after a beast from Pemnosti legend. A larthrose was a half canine bipedal monster, which described The Creature quite well now. Larthrose allso found that he could summon blasts of light with a howl, stunning all that were hit. '' ''Joined by the feral dogs that wandered the streets of Slateton, Lathrose became a horrible menace to any who attacked his home, coming out of the canyons at night to run rampant through the Darkspore, earning him the name Vale Howler. Appearance Larthrose is essentualy a red werewolf. He has a thick mane on his shoulders and a crest of fur above his floppy ears. He wears a set of bladed guantlets. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Larthrose Alpha. Basic Attack: Lupine Slash Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Larthrose attacks with his claws, dealing '''7-18' Physical damage to a single target. If he attacks five times in 'succession' he deal's'' ''9-22''' damage instead.'' Unique Ability: Lycan Charge Range: 40 Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 11 ''Larthrose charges to the targeted point, raking' all targets in his path, dealing 20-30 Physical damage. The targets also take 25% increased damage for 10 seconds.'' Squad Ability: Dazzling Howl Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 11 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 ''Larthrose howls at the target, shooting 10 energy bolts from his mouth. Each bolt targets any enemy within 5 meters of the target and deals '''5-10 Energy damage. All enemies in 5 meters of the target are also Dazzled.'' Modifiers *'Larthrose's Dazzling Howl: Higher Power Cost, but fires 15 bolts.' (Hala's Affix) *'Larthrose's Dazzling Howl: Fires only 5 bolts, but reduced Cooldown. '(Ggelp's Affix) Passive Ability: Pack Hunter Larthrose has a Wolf pet with him at all times. It will channel his howling abilities when Larthrose howls. 'Overdrive' Summons three wolves. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 The user attacks with his weapon, dealing '''10-25 '''Physical damage and slowing the target to 75% normal movement speed. '' Beta - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 ''A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits it from behind, dealing '''6-20' Physical damage. '' Gamma - Will-O-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 Creates an area of glittering lights that lasts for 7 seconds that Dazzles any enemies that enter it. '' Delta - Ethereal Plating Range: N/A Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 ''Creates armor from arcane energy that deflects all incoming projectiles for 9 seconds. '' Gallery CRE Moon houler-0e07a634 sml.jpg|Larthrose Delta CRE Moon houler-0de9aa39 sml.jpg|Larthrose Gamma CRE Moon houler-0de9aa3a sml.jpg|Larthrose Beta CRE Moon houler-0de9aa38 sml.jpg|Larthrose Alpha Trivia *Larthrose was originaly going to be four footed. *''Dazzling Howl acts much like a shotgun, hit a high amount of targets a short range. *Larthrose is based off a Werewolf. Category:Arcane Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:Pemnost Category:AOOLU